


don't fucking touch me

by tsunderestorm



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: "You've lost any right to give orders, Lelouch." Suzaku sneers, lips contorting in a twisted grimace. “Soon, I’m pretty sure you’re going to lose everything.”
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 11





	don't fucking touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt game on [tumblr](chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com) and originally posted [here](https://chanceoftsunderestorms.tumblr.com/post/92906009745/suzalulu-or-that-ship-you-always-go-on-about-on).

"Put it on," Suzaku's voice is level, cruel, ___cold___. He has the commanding tone of a soldier and the eerie calm of a murderer, but under that Lelouch can hear the crack of a disbelieving friend, the heartbreak of a betrayed lover. Lelouch sneers as he looks at the jumpsuit in Suzaku’s hands, black straps and gleaming silver buckles – the garb of a prisoner, of the defeated.

"If you think I'll willingly go with you, you’re more of an idiot than I thought,” he snaps, refusing to look Suzaku in the eye, refusing to raise his gaze to look up the barrel of a gun, refusing to be completely ___beaten___.

“You’ll put it on, or I’ll put it on for you,” Suzaku orders again, louder, sneering down at Lelouch in an undignified heap at the foot of the Lancelot. “Those are your options.”

He feels more naked standing in front of Suzaku on a cold, dark beach in his underwear than he ever did when he’d been completely undressed, curled up in his bed at Ashford with Suzaku dozing peacefully beside him. His arms are thin, alarmingly frail-looking in the grey light when he crosses them over his chest, an attempt to block out the chilled ocean air and the cold, cold way Suzaku is watching him. He steps into the jumpsuit slowly, tugging it up his legs – it’s scratchy, the fabric is cheap and it does little to warm his skin against the breeze coming in off of the Pacific, little to warm the chill spreading through his heart and the ice in his veins. 

He feels sick when Suzaku touches him, a hot, roiling nausea and a sharp moment of pain when his first real friend twists his arms behind his back. His grip is tight around Lelouch's wrists, fingertips digging into the skin and Lelouch can feel it bruising through Suzaku's gloves, through the cuffs of the jumpsuit and after what feels like a slow, painful eternity a thick belted strap cinches around his wrists and he’s being hauled up into the cockpit of a Knightmare he’s been fighting against for so long.

In Britannia, he stumbles as they descend from the Lancelot, and with his hands tied behind his back has no way to right himself – he falls against Suzaku in a pathetic, crumpled heap. Suzaku’s grip is tight on his shoulder as he shoves him away, the barrel of the gun pressed against his spine as he pushes him forward. “You’re filth. Don’t fucking touch me.”

Lelouch tries to say a lot of things when he recognizes where they are (Pendragon palace; it’s devoid of the usual swarms of nobles and the entire staff of servants fast asleep but he ___knows___ this place, knows the heavy double doors that lead to the throne room and undoubtedly his father) – ___get me out of here how dare you I have things I need to do I have___ Nunnally, but what comes out is simple. “You can’t do this.”

"You've lost any right to give orders, Lelouch." Suzaku sneers, lips contorting in a twisted grimace. “Soon, I’m pretty sure you’re going to lose everything.”


End file.
